Revenge
by DevilX.reini
Summary: "I hate you... I'll have my revenge on you" / AkashixOC, KurokoxOC, warnings inside


Summary : "I hate you... I'll have my revenge on you"

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (or Friendship)

Pair : planning AkashixOC, KurokoxOC, OCxOC

Warnings : grammar, typo, OOC, and more

Hey, this is my first story in this fandom, please go easy on me *bows*

~(0m0)~

~3 years ago, Teiko Junior High, PE~

Aoi's POV

"Aoi-chan! Pass!"

"Hai!"

I pass the volley ball to my friend and she smash it to our opponent, making them can't hit it

"That was great, Mai-chan"

"Thanks! Now let's take a break"

I nod and the two of us go to the sidelines while the next two pair play tha ball. I sit, leaning to the wall and close my eyes.

'It's been a while since I play volley ball...'

I look at the other court and see the boys from my class plays basket.

'Haa... What's so fun about it? Just passing, and shooting, and dunking. I bet I'll be hilarious if one of them dunk but their head hit the ring'

I giggle at my own thought and that was a big mistakes for me. Because I didn't hear someone called me

"Aoi-chan! Watch out!"

And when I look up, an orange basketball headed towards me and hit me right on me right temple.

"AH!"

I press my shaking palm to my temple, afraid that the blood won't stop pouring. Yes, I has a hemophilia. And I knew it when my brother accidently cut my finger with a knife and it didn't stop bleeding. I was afraid to go to school a week later but my brothers said that they'll protect me so I go.

"Aoi-chan, can you stand?"

"Hey! You boys! Come down here and help her!"

"Oi, Akashi! Say your sorry! You're the one who hit her!"

I glance at the red haired boy that has red and gold eyes and those eyes are looking down at me.

"It's not my fault, if she hears you shouting to her, she won't get hit"

"Akashi!"

"It's okay..."

I whimper while glaring at those cold eyes and I gritted my teeth and I make a fist with my other hand to hold back the pain.

"Aoi-chan..."

"Can you just call my brother? I can go to the nursery room alone"

"No, you can't go alone, Kira-chan, can you take her?"

"Sure, come on Aoi-chan. Mai-chan, you can go to Kou-san's class now, I'll take her"

"Sure"

I see Mai-chan's back slowly disappearing to the corner to Kou's classroom. Kou's my second older brother and he's older than me by a year, he's at class 2-A while I'm in 1-A.

"Come on, Aoi-chan, I'll help you"

"We'll help-"

"Stay out of this!"

I hear Kira-chan's shouting at the boys and after that, darkness consume me and what I heard before I totally pass out, Kira-chan's shouting my name.

Normal's POV

"Aoi!"

"Sstt, Kou-san, she's sleeping right now"

Kou get into the nursery room and sit next to the bed where his sister is sleep.

"I told sensei to give her the blood bank already, so she'll be fine"

"I hope so... This is the second time..."

"But when you were younger, it was an accident"

"Yeah... Who did this?"

"Kiseki no Sedai's captain"

"And he didn't say sorry too"

"What?!"

"He's a jerk, that's for sure"

"A total jerk"

Kou's still silent when hearing her sister friends talking about the basketball captain, Akashi Seijuuro. He make a fist with both of his hands and turn around.

"Kou-san?"

"I'll talk to the principle"

"What? For what?"

"Moving the two of us from here"

"What?!"

"I don't want her to have a bad memories"

"But-"

"I know you'll mad, but this is for her own good"

Kira and Mai look at each other and sigh

"If it's for Aoi's own good..."

"I guess we don't have a chose"

Kou smile a bit and pat their heads

"Thanks girls, can you two watch her for a bit"

The two girls nod and Kou get out from the nursery room. Before he leave the room, he looks back and tilt his head.

'I swear I feel there's someone there...'

Kou look around to check it one more time and still see no one

'Oh well...'

He shrug and walk to the principle room. And with that, Kou and Aoi move from Teikou.

~3 years after, present, Heishin high~

Normal's POV

"Ohayou Aoi-chan~"

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou Mai-chan, Kira-chan"

"Wow... It's been three years since we last saw you"

"It's good that the three of us are in the same high school"

"Yeah, I'm glad as well"

The three girls along the way to the auditorium. Luckily for the three of them, they're in the same class and they choose the first to the third row beside the window. The classroom is noisy with all the kids making friends until the teacher comes in

"Ohayou, minna~"

"Ohayou, sensei"

"Okay class, I'm your homeroom teacher, my name is Mukiya Haru, but you can call me Haru-sensei~"

"Okay, Haru-sensei"

"By the way~ I'm still 22 years old, so if you got a lonely older sister, call me~"

"Ugh... Why is all of the young senseis always ask that?"

"Because they're jealous, duh..."

The three girls chuckle and Haru-sensei continue

"Okay, here are the subjects and the clubs, you need to enter at least one club so you can get an extra score"

Haru-sensei write the subjects on the blackboard and then gives his students the pamphlets of the clubs of the school.

"Okay kids, that's for today, see you tomorrow, and enjoy seeing the clubs~"

"Okay sensei"

Haru-sensei out from the class, followed by the students.

"Aoi-chan, what club will you enter?"

"I don't know, Mai-chan, what about you?"

"Me? Maybe cooking club"

"Cooking club? I think that's cute, I think Aoi-chan should go there"

"Why me?"

"You're good at cooking, maybe you should go there"

"But you also know I don't like cooking with selected ingredients"

"Oh yeah... Then what about... Ah, tennis?"

"Tennis? No... What about you, Kira-chan?"

"I'll do the karate club, wanna get my strength back"

Kira answer with a wink to her friends and Aoi stop.

"Aoi-chan?"

"Doushite?"

"..."

"Aoi-chan~"

The two of them walks towards the frozen Aoi and see the pamphlet that she holds.

"This is..."

"Basketball pamphlet"

"Aoi-chan... You don't think-"

"I'll ask Kou-nii, I'll see you girls later"

"Aoi-chan, matte!"

Without bothering her friends, Aoi runs to the third floor and go to her brothers class.

"Sumimasen"

"Um? Aoi? Is there something wrong?"

"Nii-san, what club do you enter?"

"Huh? Basketball, why?"

"Can I enter it as well?"

"What?! You forget what happen back when you were junior high?!"

"I do remember! I just... When I see these pamphlet, suddenly I..."

"What? What is it sis?"

"I... Want my revenge on Kiseki no Sedai"

"Revenge? What are you talking about?"

"The reason I almost die the second time was because the Kiseki no Sedai's captain. I want to avenge it, not only to the captain, but also the member"

"But even if you can enter, you'll never play against them"

"Maybe she will"

The two siblings looks at seven peoples that just enter the class and go straight to them

"Captain..."

"Who?"

"He's the basketball captain, Tanaka Shin"

"I just heard that you want to have a revenge on Kiseki no Sedai. Are you serious about that?"

"I am, because I know how they play"

"I thought you're from Heishin junior high, how can you know them"

"Because technically, we're not originally from Heishin junior high, we were transferred here from Teikou junior high"

"You two from Teikou?! Why are you moved out?"

"... I rather like to not talk about it..."

Sensing the atmosphere, Shin told his teammates to quite down and he smile

"Sorry about that, but I want to tell you this, will you be our second manager?"

"Second manager?"

"Yes, the first manager is my girlfriend, Akamura Kaiko, but she's absent right now because she has some family business"

"Oh... I see..."

"So, will you join us?"

Aoi look at her brother that giving her a look that says 'just follow what your guts tells you' and he turn to Shin and his teammates

"I'll join"

'And I'll have my revenge on you, Kiseki no Sedai no Akashi Seijurou'

~(0n0)~

Jaa, jaang~ this is only the prologue (I guess) because the first chapter is when Aoi and Kaiko train the boys. A bit introduction about the characters

Fukuyama Aoi

The avenger, she has midnight blue (almost black) hair that reach her mid back, black eyes, pale skin. She has hemophilia and she knows it when she was a kid (it's already being said at the story, so I won't explain it again). She want a revenge on Akashi because, well, he is the one who makes her move from Teikou in the first place, and on the other Kiseki no Sedai, it's because they want to being ordered by Akashi, more explanation why, will be seen at the other chapter of the story.

Fukuyama Kou

Aoi's older brother by a year. He has blond hair with orange color on the tips of his hair and sky blue eyes. He's over protectiveness side usually making Aoi and his friends teasing him. He helps Aoi on her revenge to Akashi and Kiseki no Sedai because he always tell himself 'whatever Aoi wants, I will fulfill it and protect her', and that making him over protective towards her. He's the one who almost killed his sister back when they were a kid, and it's also the reason why Kou always tell that to himself.

Fukuyama Gouki

The oldest brother from Aoi and Kou. He has dark brown hair, golden eyes and often seen wearing glasses. He's the next heir of the Fukuyama company and he's hold the London Branch. More information, will be revealed on the chapter afterwards.

Mayazono Mai

One of Aoi's best friends. She has soft purple hair with the dark purple on the tip of her hair reach her waist, jade eyes and she always put her hair to a twin tails. She know that Aoi have hemophilia and she always do anything to not let anyone hurt her fragile friend (that's her opinion about Aoi).

Akarui Kira

One of Aoi's best friends. She has dark green hair reach her shoulder, emerald eyes and always wear glasses (except PE). She also know that Aoi has hemophilia, in fact, she's the first one who know it because she accidently eavesdropping her conversation with Kou back at Teikou. She's kind yet powerful. She'll be gentle to the person that she cares but can be scary to the person that annoys her.

Tanaka Shin

The capten of Heshin Basketball club. He has a black hair with midnight blue highlights and soft chocolate eyes. He's the same year as Kou but different class. More information on the chapter afterwards.

Akamura Kaiko

The manager of Heishin Basketball club and the girlfriend of the captain. She has a soft pink hair that reach the hem of her skirt, soft purple eyes and she always bring her small teddy bear from Shin. More information on the chapter afterwards.

Okay, that's it for now I guess. Sorry if I make a huge mistakes, I'm just reading the manga so please tell me what you think, review, critics, follow or favorite it. Thanks a lot~


End file.
